


Realising

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Series: Domestic plants [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Plance fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but lots of pining Pidge, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: 5 times someone from Voltron realised Pidge was into Lance and one time she realised herself.5 + 1 plance fluff for all of your needs.





	Realising

1

Pidge was playing with Hunk some sort of stupid teen-y game with a paper cootie catcher (you must tell the truth! No skipping questions! And who was she to deny soft warm Hunk anything?) when her turn came around again.

“Uhhh, Pidge, here's a juicy one for you. Describe your ideal boyfriend/girlfriend/partner.”

Well, that was one a tough one. Unlike other people she knew, Pidge had never given much thought to romance or to couples. She didn't dream about her wedding day, she dreamt about making a huge discovery, maybe receiving a Nobel prize. Not boys. Still, this was the game, and it was a legitimate question.

She thought about it, and ideas started coming. This person had to be ideal, so she started listing what someone would need to be for her to be considered perfect.

“Ok, so first of all this person should be someone I already know and trust. Someone I like, someone I know I can count on. I just don't see myself developing those kinds of deep feelings for a stranger. This person shouldn't be a brainiac like me, I'd like someone that I can teach, someone with different interests, that would encourage me to do things outside of my comfort zone. An adventurous spirit is a must.

Physically... I don't know, probably someone tall, to compensate, you know, have regular-sized kids or something. Pretty eyes, don't care the colour, but you know... Someone expressive and outgoing, to complement me.

My ideal person would be brave and honest, and caring and better at emotions and being warm than me, more open. So in short, somebody brave, adventurous, who looks after his own people, and who knows how to make me smile. That sounds awesome.”

A familiar head appeared in the door frame, with one of his typical enormous grins.

“Awesome?” Lance said. “You guys were talking about me?”

Hunk giggled.

“You know what, I think maybe we were.”

Pidge's mind short-circuited completely on her. She was blushing, but didn't know why. Her usually brilliant mind suddenly understood nothing.

Hunk, on the other hand, understood everything.

2

It was the day of their secret Santa and Pidge unwrapped what was probably one of the best presents ever in existence.

“Oh my god!” She said, her eyes widening to unprecedented proportions. “It's a SC-3 double range signal amplifier! I've been dying to get one of these since forever! Since garrison times, maybe!”

Who had it beeeeen? Hunk it must had been, or maybe Matt through some sort of space courier? It couldn't be anyone else, this was someone who knew her, who must have gone to great lengths to get it... But it wasn't.

“So it's the right one, right?” Lance said, with a smile as sweet as honey but a hint of uncertainty in his eyes. “I was really afraid to get the wrong thing.”

“Lance! It was you?? Oh my god, how did you know?”

Lance looked smug. This certainly had been a surprise.

“I remembered you wanted some amplifying thing, so I asked one time, you know what would you think was the best machine to improve communications with Earth.”

“Oh my god, I thought you just wanted to talk to your mum!”

“That was the plan, you being none the wiser. Then I wrote down the name you said, and loaded a pod to travel some black markets where there was chatter of a gadget like those, but let me tell you, I had to use a whole lot of loverboy Lance charm to get them to even show it to me.”

Pidge hugged her gift. She couldn't stop thinking about how much it meant, the thought and the effort behind it.

“It's best gift I've got since I arrived in space, thanks a million, Lance, it was super thoughtful. You're the best!!! This is perfect”

And even though Pidge wasn't much of a physical contact kind of person, she hugged Lance, because she needed a way to express how much this meant for her. Not just that he'd listened to her when she whined, but that he remembered and even gone away to space black markets to get it for her. It was such a nice gesture, despite the fact that she often made fun of him for not being as smart as her.

“We don't deserve you, Lance.” Pidge said when they broke their hug, and meant it.

Shiro smiled to himself. Young love was such a nice thing to witness.

3

Pidge had been having a really shitty day. She'd had a fight with Matt over comms and now she couldn't even hug him to make it better, to fix things a bit. No, he was thousand of miles away and they'd said goodbye angry and now she'd have to live with that for days until they found another spot with good communications again.

On top of that, one of the controls in green was broken, and she didn't know how to fix it. Altean spare pieces were almost impossible to come by, and super complicated to handle, to manipulate. So she tried and tried and tried, and only got frustrated. It was bullshit and when Coran tried to help she practically shouted at him. She wasn't in the mood for anyone.

But Lance had told her if she wanted to play some video games, and she thought that maybe this was the perfect outlet for all of her pent-up anger and frustration.

That game night she absolutely SHATTERED Lance. She used all types of strategies and her friend fell for each and every one of her tricks. She won and won, and then won again. By the end of their little gaming session she felt a new person: intelligent, clear-minded, and most importantly, triumphant. Everything felt clearer now, and in her state of euphoria solutions to her problems kept coming to her mind.

She ran into Coran and apologised, and the older man was very surprised at her mood change.

“Yeah, I don't know, I was playing video games with Lance and suddenly I feel much better. Playing games always cheers me up.”

Sure, Coran thought, it's the game and not the company. If she'd played with him instead of Lance probably things wouldn't be like that, but Lance, apart from being quite good at cheering people up, had a special place in his heart for Pidge. But yeah, it was the game. Ah, sweet young oblivious Pidge.

It didn't occur to Pidge until the next day that maybe Lance had lost on purpose to make her feel good, that he wasn't usually that bad. It was a nice gesture... and she decided that she would be there to do something for him the next time he was down.

4

Her occasion came some time later, when they were in some sort of space karaoke, and it was Pidge's turn to sing. Lance hadn't even sung because he was pretty down on himself after being dumped. He made like half the jokes he usually did, and there was an awful sadness taking over in his bright blue eyes.

So she sang something a bit more.... feelsy than she usually would, and made sure he knew it was for him.

“This one is for my gaming partner.”

 _The best person I know_ was a song that included lyrics “There's no one else I'd rather sit next to”, “Could hang around with you all day” and most importantly “'Cause you're the best person I know, it's true, all my best times are with you”. Lance seemed fairly happy about it, and hugged Pidge when she came back, asked her for a duet, loud and as terrible as possible.

Keith watched the whole exchange and nodded to himself. This was probably good. If Pidge and Lance got together maybe he would stop being so annoying with the rest of the female population.

5

Pidge was all excitedly talking about these new shields system she'd managed to wire up, all of its ups and downs, all of its little details and how she managed to put it up so flawlessly, how everything was working like a Swiss clock, perfect, in sync, great, when she realised that they only person that listening anymore was Lance.

Even Allura, who would probably understand much more than Lance seemed to have lost interest, and be thinking about something else, and the others just excused themselves. Instead of being angry at them, Pidge was curious and grateful for Lance.

“You... are you getting any of this?” She asked.

“Not really, but I really like how happy you are about it, and I enjoy this vibe of how... awesome and incredible this thing is, and how you managed to like... make it even amazinger! You're really into your explanation and I love it! That passion!”

Pidge smiled. That was so... Lance, not really knowing what was going on but just being happy that she was happy.

Allura found her some time later, and somehow the subject ended up being Lance again.

“He really is a sweet boy, isn't he?”

“Yeah, he is.” Pidge broke into a big smile just thinking about him.

“It's a pity that I could never return his feelings properly.... But maybe there's someone here who does... with passion.”

Pidge just looked puzzled at her, not really catching where she was getting at.

“Ah, Pidge, so smart for some things, so clueless for others.”

By that time, everybody on the ship knew what Allura meant, and concurred. If only Pidge and Lance would see it as clear as they did.

+1

Pidge´s moment of clarity arrived on Earth, some time later.

Ok, yeah, she and Lance had become closer, there were hugs, more loving looks, more and more compliments on both sides.... Whatever there was, it was mutual.

But it was that moment, when she saw Lance in his own element, coming out of the water in a beach and asking her to come join him that she realised that this was the person that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. This was the person who was bold and brave, who got her out of her comfort zone and was also super caring and took her into account always.

And suddenly, and she ran into the water she felt bold and brave too, and started thinking about the most kickass, fun and epic proposal there ever was.

Lance deserved that.

She did it too.

And they would be the most awesome, smart and fun couple the universe had ever seen.

She splashed him, and they spent a whole hour playing in the water.

Life with someone you loved by your side was simply...

Out of this world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Thanks for reading!
> 
> The mentioned song is the best person I know by Cat's eyes. 
> 
> Would really love to hear from you!
> 
> You know you want to comment! ;)


End file.
